No More Lies
by Snizer
Summary: Yusei is having problems with Kiryu. Jack comes to the rescue when things get out of hand. Kingcrabshipping, some Treasonshipping.


Again, some smutty Kingcrab, with Treasonshipping on the side.

**Warnings:** yaoi, suicide (OH GOD NOT OKAY)

* * *

__

"Thank you for listening to me, Jack. I haven't had anyone to open up to recently..."

"It's no problem, Yusei... But really, four nights in a row? Kiryu must be upset..."

_"I can't be too sure of that, since he hasn't been around very much, as I told you..."_

"I know he's fine, he can take care of himself, Yusei."

_"But... If something bad has happened and he isn't telling me..."_

"Then go search for clues. Rummage his room, drawers and jackets –"

_"But that only shows how little faith I have in him!"_

"I already know what you're most afraid about. That he's gotten into heroin again."

_"..."_

"You have the right to do it. For him. You are his boyfriend after all."

_"...right. I am his boyfriend."_

Jack's ears perked at his friend's tone. It couldn't be blamed on the telephone line which had been clear from the beginning of their phone call... Why did Yusei sound so doubtful when saying that?

"See? Don't feel bad for doing it."

_"...okay, I'll do it. Thank you, Jack."_

"No problem, Yusei."

_"Can I call you tomorrow too?"_

"Huh, tomorrow too? What if Kiryu –"

_"Can I, Jack?"_

Yusei hardly ever asked any favours from Jack, or anyone in general, so the fact that Yusei politely pleaded for a permission to be in contact with Jack soon again made Jack feel lighter and warmer in his belly. Every chance to get to hear Yusei's voice was precious to him.

"...Of course you can."

_"Thank you, Jack."_

"Bye then, Yusei."

_"Bye."_

"...Yusei!"

_"Y-yes?!"_ The boy had almost hung up when Jack called his name hastily, on a whim, without thinking what exactly he wanted to say.

"...Good night."

Jack heard a low chuckle on the other side of the line.

_"Good night, Jack."_

And then the phone call was over. 3:56:07, said the phone duration on Jack's phone's screen. 00:37, told the red digits glowing on Jack's alarm clock. He slid his phone under the pillow beneath him and lied down on the bed, his hands under his neck. He closed his eyes. What a long day it had been. Long and tiring.

Yet that boy always made him wake up from his exhausted slumber after every phone call.

Tomorrow, too, they will talk.

* * *

Or then not. Jack didn't know it but Yusei had other plans for the evening, though quite sudden as it was unexpectedly suggested by Kyosuke Kiryu himself.

After school, Yusei and Kiryu left their dorm together, and after walking around the centre of the town for a while they decided go to eat, talking nonstop the entire time. While wolfing down an enormous hamburger meal, Kiryu told about everything and anything about his art and psychology classes, his teachers and some guys he clearly didn't like.

"Picking up a fight... Who does he think he is...? And I did catch him looking at you once or twice!"

"Kiryu, please don't think anything like that..."

"I know the look he gave you," Kiryu had grumbled. "He thinks you are cute."

"Let's not talk about that, okay? He doesn't matter, _they_ don't matter." Yusei's hand had took Kiryu's own, and his thumb rubbed his knuckles gently. Soon they finished their fast food and went back outside to the chilliness of October. Their path led to a park and they followed its icy rock walks, under trees and dim streetlights. A silent moment fell between them.

Yusei glanced at the silver-haired boy next to him under his black bangs. Carefully, as if afraid what Kiryu would react, he wrapped his fingers around Kiryu's hand. He immediately turned to look at him. Yusei smiled a little.

"It's good to be with you now, Kiryu."

Kiryu blinked, then replied to his smile.

"I'm sorry if I've been distant lately... Everything's fine."

"Okay..."

"Soon it'll be Christmas... and before we know it, it's going to be spring..."

"Time sure flies," Yusei breathed. Kiryu chuckled behind the red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"With you, it does."

The cold air had coloured Yusei's cheeks light pink but now the shade turned darker red. He squeezed on Kiryu's hand.

"Hang in there, Kiryu."

Yusei felt his heart melt when his boyfriend nodded, his grin reaching from ear to ear. It was incredible to have someone to love...

...someone... was missing...

_...Jack...!_

Only then Yusei remembered the phone call he had promised to make to Jack but it was pushed aside from his mind as he heard loud yelling behind them. It got closer and then Yusei understood someone was shouting at them. He was about to turn around when, in an instant, Kiryu was pushed violently on his back and he landed on all fours on the ground.

"Kiryu...!"

"Hey, Yusei... That's your name, right?"

Yusei turned to look at the speaker, and saw not only one but five or six young men – he recognised them to be students from the same school as Kiryu and him. Yusei had no time to say a word when Kiryu got back on his feet and spat,

"Don't you even dare touch him, you dick!" Yusei looked helplessly between the two while the other boy continued,

"Having a good time together? I thought you had something better to do, Kiryu..."

Yusei gasped as he saw Kiryu lift his other hand, tightly clenched into a fist, and shouted,

"Kiryu, don't!"

The boy couldn't stop him. When Kiryu was pissed off, it took a good amount of time for his temper to calm down. Kiryu was blind to the superiority of the group, he threw his fists at them, aiming at their faces and giving painful kicks to their legs. Yusei shouted his name, tried to get closer and yank him off, to no vail. "Kiryu, stop, please!" Ki-...!"

Yusei's voice trailed off. First he thought even more men had attended the fist fight but then he saw the guys being pulled off of each other by older men in uniforms: the city's patrolmen on their daily routine.

Shouting and grumbling ensued, Kiryu kicked on the knees of the police officer holding him, shrieking threats at the other guys. Yusei went closer to him and tried to make him look at him. Kiryu paid no attention to him: adrenaline was still rushing strongly through his veins, the aggression made him growl and pant heavily. Yusei stared at him.

Kiryu could be really scary and unpredictable. It frightened Yusei a little. And not even a little.

* * *

A small plastic bag of heroin was found hid in Kiryu's jacket's linings. Yusei sat on a chair, his head hanging low as he half-heartedly listened to the police officer sitting across from him on the other side of the work desk between them.

"I can't believe it... He told me..."

Yusei shook his head.

The fact that Kiryu had had heroin on him wasn't nearly as bad shock as the truth that Kiryu had lied to him about it. "Free from drugs"... "I can change my life"... and "I never lie to you, I promise."

It all seemed like one, huge lie.

"We need to search your entire apartment."

"...yes."

"Kyosuke Kiryu will be kept captivated here."

"...yes."

Is there any place he could go from there?

...yes.

He hoped so.

* * *

"He has forgotten... or then has other business..."

Or then he is with Kiryu.

Jack threw his phone on the table and sat down on his apartment's comfy couch. No point waiting... Yusei had asked if he could call him but that didn't mean he actually promised to do it. Jack had no reason to feel like he had been tricked. He decided to give up and leave it be.

"Give up"? Hadn't he given up on Yusei right from the beginning? He had hoped for Yusei to come to him first, just like he had waited the dark-haired boy to call _him_ and not the other way around. The time had never come – instead Yusei had gotten into a relationship with their friend Kiryu. It had been almost two years since that day, when the two had come to Jack and their fourth friend, Crow, and explained the bond between them to be stronger than that of two friends. Crow had been surprised but completely fine with it. Jack hadn't cared one bit.

...that's the impression he had given.

The truth was, however, quite the opposite.

Jack was still mad. To Yusei who hadn't noticed, to Kiryu who had gotten to Yusei first... but mostly to himself. He had given up without a fight. Kiryu had won without trying because Jack hadn't tried either.

Jack Atlas had good looks, nice house, financially safe life – he lived like a king... ...yet he felt like a loser. Because he had lost his chance with Yusei.

...

...

His phone beeped.

_Do miracles still happen?_ Jack jumped off the couch and picked his phone up, and without looking at the screen he answered, "Hello?"

No reply. ...wait, what was that weird noise...? Jack frowned. "Hello?"

"...Jack..."

"Yusei?" He heard a quiet hiccup. "Is something wrong? Where are you?"

"...at the police station..." Jack swallowed.

"Why?"

"..." Jack coud hear Yusei sniffle. "...Kiryu... oh God, Kiryu g-got caught..."

"Yusei?"

"You were right. He has gotten addicted again. That's why he hasn't been around me, that's why he doesn't want to..." Yusei fell silent. Only quiet, weak sobbing could be heard from the other side of the line.

"Yusei, stay there. I'm going right away."

"Huh?"

"I have a car. Wait there for me."

"..." More sobbing, then a quiet word, "Okay."

* * *

Jack was at the station in ten minutes. He drove right in front of the building's doors where he saw a familiar figure standing. The car's door opened and a boy wearing a dark-blue jacket sat next to Jack who examined his face. Yusei didn't look at him but his own knees, avoiding the eye contact. His cheeks were still pink from the cool air but Jack saw that the lively glint on Yusei's eyes wasn't nearly as bright as he remembered it being before. Without saying a word, Jack drove off and back to his house, afraid to say anything to the boy before they were together in his apartment's living room. Yusei sat on the couch, exactly on the same spot as Jack before, and Jack brewed tea for the boy to drink. He had no idea what to do or say after serving it. He wasn't good with words, even though he knew he should be able to comfort Yusei somehow. He decided to improvise, do what he saw to be the best.

"Here."

Yusei looked up from his knees to the lightly steaming teacup in Jack's hands' hold. He took it and brought the cup to his lips, drinking quietly. Jack didn't dare sit on the couch next to the boy but stood while watching Yusei's features. It had been a few months since they had seen each other face to face but Jack did remember the kind, warm glint Yusei's eyes held but now he saw it wasn't nearly as bright as before. Yusei's eyes looked tired and somewhat red. Oh, yes... Yusei had cried.

And Jack hadn't been there to comfort him. Now it was too late, Yusei refused to show any more tears. Why had Jack been absent when Yusei had had such a painful moment of weakness? And over Kiryu, no less...

"You can sleep next to me tonight."

"..."

"Don't go anywhere without me."

"..." A tiny nod.

For someone it would've seemed strange for them to share the same bed but to them it was no different from the times when they were small children and lived in an orphanage, sharing the same room and bed every night until they moved out. The trust between the two was unbreakable, and Jack insisting Yusei to sleep next to him only showed how much the blond truly cared for him.

In an hour, after Yusei had had a long warm shower, Jack was waiting on his bed wearing a simple tank top and undies, and soon the black-haired boy followed him and crawled under the sheets next to him, leaving a good distance between them. Jack switched off the lamp on a nightstand on his side and settled himself comfortably. He heard a quiet sound of Yusei's breathing. Not even a simple "good night" was shared.

* * *

Jack was a light sleeper, and he tended to wake up in the middle of night to the noise of wind howling outside or an engine being revved up. That night, however, none of those made his mind drift back from the land of dreams. It wasn't a noise but a weird feeling tickling his neck. He blinked his eyes slowly in the darkness, not completely awake yet –

Something wet touches his sensitive Adam's apple – Jack was so surprised he couldn't even make a sound.

_'What... is that...?'_

Then it hit him. Apparently, he had flipped to his other side in his sleep, facing Yusei, and now he saw familiar black hair right under his nose. Wet trails went from his collarbone up to his chin...

"...Yusei...?"

The boy stopped licking the blond's skin immediately.

"...did I wake you up...?"

"It... it's okay... What are you doing- Uh, why are you awake?"

"...I always become a bit anxious when I'm sleeping in a new place... New environment and all..."

"...I see..."

"..."

"Let's get back to sleep now, shall we?"

"...your smell..."

"Huh?"

"You smell nice."

"Uh... thanks?"

"And I got careless because of it..."

"Huh?"

"..." Jack tried to get a better look at his friend but all he could distinguish in the dim light was the spikes of Yusei's black hair and the outlines of his face and shoulder. The blond knew Yusei wanted to say something. He waited. "...I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Jack blinked.

"I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble..."

"What are you talking about?"

"...me coming to your house all of a sudden..."

"Yusei, it's not a problem," Jack said calmly.

The other boy said nothing to that, and for a while Jack wondered if he had drifted off again. To his surprise, Yusei sat down and (Jack didn't see it very well but trusted his sense of touch) straddled his waist. The lamp's light was switched on, Jack blinked.

"Yusei?"

Jack focused his look back on his friend. Yusei was sitting on his stomach, and after Jack's eyes got accustomed to the sudden amount of light, he saw the dark-haired boy smile softly at him.

"I'm still sorry about all this," Yusei said. "I want to show you how grateful I am that you're with me."

"Hmm?" Jack tilted his head slightly, an asking expression on his face. Again, Jack was bemused as Yusei let out a quiet chuckle.

"I mean this."

Yusei ground his crotch against the sheets under him, and Jack closed his eyes as the friction targeted his fresh wood.

"Uh...! Yu-...!" He heard Yusei chuckling again.

"Does it feel good?"

"...Yusei... what about Kiryu?"

"Hm? What about him?"

"I- Yusei!" Jack gasped and quickly sat up, grabbing onto Yusei's shoulders and bringing him closer to look straight into his eyes. Yusei blinked in confusion, Jack breathing was more audible by now.

"J-Jack...?"

"What do you mean, 'what about him'? He'll kill us both if he finds out!"

"No, he won't. You are a good friend to him. Even though he hasn't seen you in a long time, he still brings you up in conversations."

"That's..." Jack sighed and shook his head. "That's not my point. Yusei, let me get this straight. Do you... Are you really sure you can... do this... to me? I mean... this is cheating on Kiryu."

"...He cheated on me already... he fell for heroin again."

"I do understand that –"

"Jack_. Behind my back_. He lied to me. I believed in him, and he fooled me. I don't think I can go back to that anymore."

"...are you saying that...?"

"I like him, I care about him... but I need to quit. I can't be his boyfriend anymore."

Never once did Yusei lower his gaze from Jack's eyes.

The blond held his breath.

"...you are breaking up?"

"That's best for us all."

"..."

"Jack?"

"...I'm... speechless..."

"And horny too," Yusei murmured, his other foot rubbing on the sheets again, and by Jack's faint moaning he knew he had hit the right place. "I take that you haven't had sex in a long time?"

A light colour of red appeared on Jack's cheeks.

"I, uh, haven't... Last time was with Carly..."

"Ah... I'm sorry."

The young men stared at each other, awkward, not knowing what to do next. Even Jack, known as a man of action, was clueless of his next move. He was relieved, yet anxious, when Yusei broke the silence between them: in one smooth motion, he turned to face the other direction, his back at Jack, and began to push the sheets off to Jack's ankles. The blond watched with wide eyes how Yusei stretched his arms, his back arched and butt pointing up to the ceiling. Yusei's black boxers clung perfectly to his hips and buttocks, not leaving much to Jack's imagination. He was so mesmerised by the views in front of him, he only distantly felt his own pyjama's pants being tugged off from covering his hips, and only when the cool air of the room brushed on his erection, he shut his eyes tightly and swallowed thickly.

"Yusei, are you serious...?"

"You know me better than anyone else, I think you know it the best besides me." Nimble fingers wrapped around Jack's hard-on and squeezed on it. Jack let out a quiet groan. "Do you think I'm serious about this? About you?"

"Uh... ah!" Yusei's tongue touched Jack's head and gave it a slow, moist lick.

"Am I, Jack?" Yusei whispered. His lips took the tip of the blond's cock between and sucked on it, making lewd wet noises. Jack moaned,

"Yes, Yusei... Yes...!" He lifted his hips up, and Yusei took the hint to take him deeper into his mouth, which he did without a moment of hesitation. Jack felt his cock being coated with Yusei's saliva, his tongue circling eagerly all over him, the tip reaching closer to Yusei's throat, and soon Yusei had gotten accustomed to Jack's length and was deepthroating him. Jack groaned louder, the wet noises of Yusei's mouth working on his cock in the same pace as the light bouncing of his asscheeks. It made Jack even more excited… He moved his hands up to Yusei's ass and gave it a light squeeze. He heard a muffled moan coming from Yusei._ 'He likes it?'_ This time, he added more pressure to his fingers as he grabbed on Yusei's backside again – Yusei freed his mouth and moaned out loud.

"Jack...!"

"So you do like it," Jack smirked. "That's nice to know… What about this?"

"Wha –" _Slap!_ "AH?!"

"Well, how's that?" Jack grinned and gave another slap to Yusei's other buttock. Yusei winced and moaned again. "You want me to do more?"

"Y-yes, please…" Yusei mumbled. Jack felt a hot wave run over his body: Yusei's voice sounded irresistibly arousing to his ears...

"Good boy," Jack murmured, continuing from where he had paused. Sharp slapping sound pierced the air, albeit not as loud as Yusei's short shrieks of both ache and pleasure, mainly the latter one. Jack stared the way how Yusei's tight ass wiggled from his palm's hits, his underwear sliding up between his buttocks slowly. The view was incredibly hot, Jack immersed himself in it for a good while until only watching wasn't enough. His finger hooked the waistband and pulled the underwear down, revealing Yusei's backside. His thumbs spread Yusei's moist hole open and he leaned in to lick it briefly. Yusei grunted immediately and quickly moved his other arm between his legs to hide his anus with his hand.

"Ah...! Don't... You don't need to do that...!"

"Yes, I do," Jack said, "because I want to do it." He pressed his face between Yusei's ass cheeks and his tongue stuck out to trail wet circles around Yusei's anus before lapping over it hungrily, pushing the tip of his tongue inside, making the boy's hole soaked with his saliva. Yusei's legs trembled under his weight and quiet, high-pitched noises came from the black-haired boy's direction.

"Jack... ahh... Ahn...!"

"You taste good, Yusei," Jack mumbled, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Y... you too," Yusei breathed out. "I love the taste of your cock..." Jack chuckled.

"Is that so? I'm glad..."

"But it isn't enough, is it?" Yusei cooed and turned to look at Jack who smiled in response.

"Hell no." Jack took a good hold on Yusei's hips and threw the boy to lie next to him on the mattress, only to get on top of him. Yusei looked taken aback by the sudden change of their positions but his expression melted into a seductive smile as their chests touched when Jack leaned in. "You want it too, don't you?"

"I do," Yusei whispered.

"How much?"

"I-..." Jack raised his eyebrows. Yusei looked elsewhere, avoiding the eye contact, and mumbled, "I... have wanted... this... quite a long time already."

"What?" Jack gasped.

"I'm so sorry... I've been lying to you too. But, honestly, you never seemed like you'd be into boys in my eyes..."

"Well I'm not!" the blond huffed. "I'm not gay! I only like you!"

Yusei looked back at Jack.

The moment he realised what he had just blurted out, Jack blushed heavily, blinking rapidly as if he was surprised of this sudden confession of his. But it had felt natural to admit it...

"You like me, Jack?"

"I... uh... Y-yeah, is it so weird?"

"...I'm glad."

"Took you enough time to notice," Jack grumbled. "You can be incredibly insensitive."

"I know. And you can be incredibly sensitive on the contrary," Yusei said, and Jack couldn't have missed the adoring, loving tone in his voice. Jack felt a palm on his cheek and closed his eyes. Yusei's voice whispered, "Kiryu needed someone, and I couldn't just leave him. At one point I had done so much to him, with him, that I couldn't back off… True, I could feel love towards him but that only grew when we had gotten together. You, Jack... I always had feelings for you. They never faded, they only became stronger... But I had to be there for Kiryu. You understand what I mean?" Yusei asked.

"I do," Jack mumbled.

"Please believe me, Jack. For me, it was always you. I couldn't, didn't, want to forget about you... You are so important to me..."

"..."

"Jack..."

"..."

"Is it too late now, Jack?"

"...no..." Jack's voice was hoarse and quiet, his eyes hidden under his golden forelock.

"Thank you for waiting..."

_'So neither of us really gave up then?'_

"I love you... Jack."

_'It was worth all the waiting.'_

"...Yusei..."

Jack's strong arms folded around Yusei, he hugged him tightly as he pressed his face on Yusei's shoulder, his whole body trembling a little, the sensation of relief so great he found himself swallowing back his tears. Yes, he had been tired too long: tired of waiting to hear Yusei say those words – not to Kiryu, not to anyone else than him. Yusei's hands massaged his back, and his quiet voice crooned,

"I love you, I really do. Always..."

"...I... too... Always... Always you, never once anyone else..."

"..."

"I love you, and only you... Yusei..."

"...Jack..."

In a second, their lips were pressed tightly together, they held them there, then started sucking each other's lips, their tongues touching softly until it became too much to hold back. Wet noises emitted as they kissed hungrily, tasting each other, not hesitating. It was time to make up for the lost past where they could have spent more time together, where they could have been truthful to their own feelings sooner.

Better late than never.

Neither of the boys could afterwards say who got rid of the clothes first and in which order, all they could think of was pleasing each other. Jack utilised his upper position to kiss, lick, suck, bite and touch every reachable part on Yusei's body, from his sensitive neck lower to his hardened nipples. Yusei let out delicious gasps and moans, his hands roaming from the back of Jack's neck to his impressive pecs until he became bold enough to grasp on Jack's rock-hard erection again and give it a furious handjob. Jack groaned loudly.

"Fuck, Yusei...!"

"Mmmm, you said you wanted to do it?" Yusei licked his lips. "Then do it, otherwise I'll jerk you off until you come..."

"No need to tell me twice," Jack growled, and without asking he pushed Yusei to lie down and lifted his hips with his strong hands. He led his cock to the well-prepared entrance and, after a short moment of appreciating Yusei's open hole, he pushed the tip in. Yusei inhaled, then nodded. Jack's cock inched further, the blond groaned quietly as he was welcomed by the gentle warmth and tightness of Yusei's inner walls. Yusei sighed deeply.

"Yes... more..." Jack thrust deeper. He had to bite down on his lips to prevent himself from coming prematurely. He moved back and forth, giving Yusei time to get accustomed to his length, and by the sound of Yusei's low moans he knew he was doing well. "Harder, Jack..."

Jack swallowed and thrust more forcefully into him, beginning to pound into him with more pressure. His soft grunts slowly changed into louder gasps as his cock reached further inside Yusei. Soon, he couldn't hold himself back but began to thrust into Yusei with no mercy, his hands tightly grabbing on the boy's hips. Yusei shrieked and let out a loud moan.

"O-ohh...! J-Jack...!"

"Yusei, oh my God...!"

"Yes, Jack! Fuck me! Fuck... ahn! Ahh!" The bed creaked under them in an imperfect pace with their groans and moans. Yusei's breathing was uneven and shallow, he shook his head and uttered out noises of pure pleasure. "Aaaah... Jaaack... I'm coming..."

"Me too... Yusei..." Jack swallowed, closing his eyes, waiting for him to reach his limit. In a few seconds, a strong hot wave ran through his body all the way to his groin, Jack moaned Yusei's name and came inside him multiple times with violent twitches. Yusei soon followed him, his sperm flying over their stomachs as he let out his final moan of satisfaction.

Both young men breathed heavily, and after they'd catched their breath again, they simply lied down and smiled at each other. How and when did they fall asleep, neither of them could remember the next morning.

* * *

Yusei was the first to wake up. It took him sometime to realise he wasn't at his and Kiryu's apartment, and one second more to remember what had happened. A living reminder was sleeping right next to him. Yusei opened his eyes.

Jack.

"..." Yusei smiled. 'Of course. You never really understood how much you mean to me, right?'

Yusei spent a few minutes admiring his old friend's looks, his blond messy hair and strong facial features. Jack indeed was a handsome young man. No wonder Yusei had developed such strong feelings for him so early, in a tender age of 13. Of course he hadn't told about it to anyone - not until last night.

Yusei's smile fade off from his lips. Kiryu! Yes, he had to bring this up sooner or later - and the sooner, the better, as difficult and horrible as it sounded. Yusei searched for his jeans from the floor and took his cellphone from the pocket. He almost chose Kiryu's number but then remembered to call to the police station instead. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for someone to answer.

"..." 'They told me I could call them?' "..." 'Has something happened...?'

The police officer, the one Yusei had talked with, answered to his call.

"Is everything okay?"

The man gave his apologies, and an explanation.

The longer the call lasted, the paler Yusei's tanned face turned.

Absolutely nothing was okay.

"Yusei?"

The black-haired boy heard the other's voice but ignored it.

"Okay... ...yes... No, it isn't... yeah. ...yeah. Bye."

Yusei hung up and threw the phone on top of his jeans. He didn't turn to look at Jack.

"...what's wrong?"

"..."

_''Hang in there, Kiryu.''_

"...hung himself. With that scarf I bought to him."

Neither of them felt warm or satisfied anymore.

Was that their punishment for Yusei's dishonesty?

Everyone had lied, and no one had genuinely won.

* * *

My old laptop broke and took the first scribble of this story with it - honestly, I think the first one was better than this but, of course, I couldn't remember how I had written it. *sobs* SO TYPICAL.

But yeah. Now this is finished. I'm happy. I got to write many of my favourite kinkies and other stuff, like Jack - Yusei - Kiryu triangle. /''''

(Thank you for the comments. Seriously, I never thought so many would actually read my stories, and not only because Kingcrab doesn't seem to be very popular shipping... ''''D)


End file.
